Hoy no estas
by Neko uke chan
Summary: "El jinchuriki del Kyuubi murió".Eso fue lo último que Sasuke pudo escuchar antes de sufrir algo peor que la mismísima muerte…antes de perderse a sí mismo y caer en el vacío infinito de un cuerpo sin alma ni corazón. Songfic. BL [Reeditado]


_Originalmente publicado el 13/10/09 re-editado el 23/02/12. Primer song fic, ni antes ni ahora tengo propiedad sobre Naruto (obra de Kishimoto) ni de la canción elegida ("Hoy no estás", de Kudai)_

_Yo solo tengo potestad sobre éste fiasco de fic en un intento de volverlo presentable._

#####

"Ocurrió lo inesperado: tras la muerte de la mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki, los altos mandatarios de Konoha pensaron que el jinchuriki del Kyuubi ya no corría peligro al haberse desintegrado la principal organización clandestina en su búsqueda; pero en un fatal descuido, Pain obtuvo el Kyuubi y por consiguiente su contenedor murió… "Taka" ,otra organización conformada por desertores de diferentes aldeas, tras destruir Konoha decidió quedarse en el Sonido, debido al asesinato de Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke es el nuevo líder de esa Aldea; sin embargo, el poder que obtuvo a consta de la muerte de aquel que siempre ocupó sus pensamientos, Naruto, solamente le recuerda lo miserable que es quedarse solo"

_**Bajo una lluvia de dolor y un cielo gris que apaga el corazón**_

_**que fue regando mil historias de hojas rotas**_

_**haciendo vivo este dolor**_

Siempre llueve en su corazón, aunque por fuera parezca indiferente y monótono. El sol ya no ilumina cómo antes, su percepción se enmudeció, se nubló cómo su alma. Esa lluvia se manifiesta en lágrimas imperceptibles que nadie ve ni escucha; esas lágrimas invisibles son trozos de recuerdos del tiempo que hacen que se profundice más la herida y el dolor.

_**Y hoy no estás y ayer brillabas como el sol**_

_**que se escondió una tarde, y se hizo tarde y no volvió**_

_ Ya no estás_…difícil creer y aceptar que nada es eterno, una pequeña luciérnaga revoloteando en la lluvia me recuerda a ti: una luz, una luz que siempre estaba animada y sonreía, una luz terca e hiperactiva que nunca se daba por vencida aún cuando tenía todas las de perder. Y perdió. La luciérnaga se ahogó con el torrencial y su brillo se apagó y no se volvió a encender.

_**Y en mi ventana vi el dolor. Tu rostro en cada gota.**_

El cristal mojado de la ventana imita su lluvia interna, el reflejo de su dolencia le tortura alucinándole entre gotas de agua que rozan contra la ventana, esas facciones conocidas; le devuelven la imagen de un rostro inexpresivo y ausente.

_**Se hizo de noche y no brilló la luna que ayer nos iluminó,**_

_**y fui esperando la mañana cada noche y el día que nunca llegó**_

Se hace de noche en su anónimo sufrimiento, la luna no brilla…las nubes la cubren con cinismo. Pasa las horas en velas, en un intento frustrado de ver amanecer el día.

_**Y hoy no estás y ayer brillabas como el sol**_

_**que se escondió una tarde, y se hizo tarde y no volvió**_

_**y en mi ventana vi el dolor. Tu rostro en cada gota.**_

Ese pensamiento débil y absorbente consume sus acciones diarias, ausente como él y como nadie. Llueve todos los días…y todos los días acompaña esa lluvia desde su habitación, maldiciendo el Otoño.

_**Quizá mañana volverás y al anochecer la luna brillara como lo hizo ayer**_

Tal vez, el día de mañana vuelva a ser ese trozo de mi mismo que sonríe ingenuamente, esperanzado cómo quien no conoce las desgracias y le vea con su iluminado y presumido, pero la inocencia murió hace años, y ahora ni la esperanza le acompaña.

_**Y aunque ya no vuelvas mas, siempre estaré, jamás te olvidaré**_

Para la muerte no hay cura. Lo sabe, lo vivió, lo sufrió. Y si algo ha aprendido del luto es que admitir la muerte es el primer paso del olvido…_él _no olvida, para nunca dejar morir sus cadenas. Para no permitirle desaparecer de sus recuerdos.

#####

_Listo, segunda tortura, fuera. Este fic al menos fue mejor rescatado que el anterior, vaya que el otro si provocaba quemarlo ¬¬ Ahora si tiene más sentido esta cosa deprimente._

_Esto me recuerda hace cuánto no escucho mi CD de Kudai…_


End file.
